It's Not True
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Baekhyun hanya ingin tenang. Gosip yang menyertai dirinya tidak bisa membuatnya tenang. Dan ia berharap Chanyeol mau membantunya. akan tetapi, pria malah mengabaikannya.. CHANBAEK!


_ It's not true _

Pairing : ChanBaek

Genre : Horror / Angst

Rate : T

Warning : BoyXBoy, OOC, Typo's, dll..

.

"Haishh, yang benar saja masa kita harus menyimpan barang berat ini ke ruang musik? Guru Kang memang menyebalkan!" gerutu Jongdae, sedikit menghentakkan kakinya keatas lantai. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengangkat berat dari kotak persegi yang ia bawa. Pemuda bermata DO disampingnya hanya menghela nafas lelah, malas meladeni ucapan temannya.

Grekkk

Dibukanya pintu ruang ruang seni dengan sebelah kakinya. Beruntunglah pintu itu tidak tertutup rapat, sehingga membuat Jongdae bisa membukanya dengan sebelah kakinya saat kedua tangan mereka memegangi kotak persegi. Masih dengan sesekali menggerutu, Jongdae pun mendesah lega begitu kotak berat itu sudah tersimpan rapih diatas meja. Sejenak kedua matanya terpaku pada sebuah lukisan yang menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut merah marun yang tengah menatap lurus kearahnya. Jongdae bahkan merasa bahwa lukisan itu tengah memperhatikan mereka. Entah karena lukisannya seperti itu atau karena memang lukisan itu benar sedang menatapnya.

"Bukankah itu lukisan yang tengah menjadi rumor perbincangan dikalangan sekolah?" celetukan Kyungsoo, menyadarkan Jongdae. Sejenak ia mengalihkan tatapannya kearah sahabatnya yang rupanya sedang memperhatikan pada objek yang sama.

"A-apa? Rumor apa?" tanya Jongdae, mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Kyungsoo mendengus remeh, mengetahui kebodohan temannya itu.

"Kau ini sudah berapa lama sekolah disini, huh? Masa rumor mengenai lukisan itu saja kau tidak tahu" omelnya, Jongdae semakin mengerutkan keningnya, penuh tanya. "Lukisan itu-" belum saja Kyungsoo menjelaskan pada Jongdae mengenai lukisan tersebut. Sesuatu seperti benda terjatuh mengintrupsi dirinya. Suara itu sangatlah janggal, yang mana tidak ada hal apapun dengan mengejutkan ada suara benda terjatuh.

"A-apa itu?" bisik Jongdae, suaranya bergetar ketakutan. Tubuhnya bahkan tanpa sadar sudah mendesak kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti sahabatnya, hanya bisa menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"K-kita harus cepat-cepat keluar" intruksinya, mengamit lengan kurus sahabatnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan mencekam itu. Namun saat akan mencapai pintu, sesuatu yang rupanya pas bunga melayang dan nyaris mengenai tubuh keduanya.

PRANKKK!

Seketika tubuh keduanya bergetar ketakutan, mereka tidak berani untuk melihat kebelakang, ketika mereka sangat yakin jika didalam ruangan itu hanyalah ada mereka berdua. Jadi, hanya satu yang mereka pikirkan untuk melakukan hal tadi pada mereka...

"Kalian enyahlah dari sini" bisikkan suara serak semakin membuat tubuh kedua remaja tanggung itu bergetar, dan bahkan Jongdae merasa kedua kakinya sudah sangat melemas bagaikan jelly.

Dengan tangan bergetar ketakutan, Kyungsoo meraih gagang pintu dan setelahnya membukanya dengan kasar juga terburu, lalu mereka berdua pun segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan yang penuh hawa mistis. Namun, saat akan berbelok ditikungan lorong tubuh keduanya menabrak sesosok tubuh jangkung hingga keduanya terjatuh keatas lantai.

"G-guru Park" bisik Jongdae, begitu mendongakkan kepala.

"Astaga! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Bukankah sudah ada peraturan sekolah untuk tidak berlari ditengah lorong?" omelan sang guru, tidak dihiraukan kedua remaja tersebut. Meski keduanya sudah merasa lega, akan tetapi mereka masih merasa ketakutan akan kejadian mengerikan tadi.

"M-maafkan kami Guru Park. Tadi saat kami sedang menyimpan barang diruang seni, disana ada hal yang menakutkan" jelas Kyungsoo, mencoba setenang mungkin. Jantungnya masih bertalu cepat, saat kedua kakinya terasa lemas untuk berdiri.

Guru muda itu hanya mengangkat halisnya, sorot matanya tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Ketika sebelah tangannya tergenggam erat. "Hal mengerikan seperti apa?" tanyanya, acuh tak acuh.

"S-sepertinya m-mengenai gosip l-lukisan itu-" belum saja Jongdae menyelesaikan ucapannya, tepukan ringan pada pundaknya yang dilakukan Guru didepannya, menghentikan ucapannya.

"Saya rasa kalian terlalu lelah belajar, hm? Lebih baik kalian beristirahatlah diruang UKS. Mengenai rumor itu, tidak ada hantu disini, oke?" lalu setelahnya ia pun meminta kedua anak didiknya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Sesaat setelah keduanya berlalu, pria tersebut melirikkan matanya pada sesosok yang tengah berdiri mematung menghadapnya didepan sana. Dekat pintu masuk ruang seni.

Sorot mata sang pria datar, namun sebuah seringaiannya yang tipis terukir pada bibir kissablenya. "Berhentilah menganggu mereka" bisiknya, namun cukup terdengar oleh sosok didepan sana.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Park" balas sosok itu, yang lalu menghilang begitu saja. Sepeninggalnya sosok tersebut, sorot mata sang pria menyendu, setitik liquid meluncur dari ujung matanya.

"Apa kau masih belum menerima takdirmu?" gumamnya, menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

"Baekhyun"

.

.

.  
5 tahun yang lalu disekolah yang sama, yaitu XoXo Senior High School. Merupakan hari bersejarah bagi mereka karena dua hal. Salah satunya adalah sebuah penghargaan yang didapatkan seorang murid bertalenta dalam kategori Lukisan Diri, tingkat Nasional. Sayangnya bersamaan dengan kemenangan yang diraih sekolah itu hingga mengharumkan nama sekolah, mereka harus rela menelan pil pahit karena kejadian tragis yang dialami sang juara tersebut.

Sebuah kecelakaan maut harus dialami murid itu, menurut para polisi yang menyidik kejadian tersebut, sang korban mengalami tabrak lari dari sebuah truk kontainer. Banyak yang bersedih mendengar berita itu. Mereka pun menyayangkan kejadian yang akhirnya merenggut nyawa murid bertalenta milik mereka.

Sampai berita duka itu tersebar, banyak gosip yang mulai bermunculan begitu melihat lukisan yang terakhir kalinya dibuat sang murid. Banyak yang bilang jika semenjak kejadian itu banyak hal-hal mistis terjadi. Terutama didalam ruang seni, dimana terdapat lukisan milik sang murid berupa lukisan diri sang murid sendiri. Wajah manis disertai sorot mata tajam, juga dihiasi rambut merah menyala. Merupakan hasil lukisan potret diri yang menjadi tema dalam lomba tersebut.

Banyak yang bilang sebelum kejadian kecelakaan itu terjadi, lukisan itu terlihat manis dan enak dipandang. Namun entah kenapa setelah sang pemilik lukisan meninggal, lukisan itu terlihat mengerikan untuk dipandang. Sorot mata yang tadinya jenaka dan penuh humor, berubah menjadi tajam, dan warna rambutnya pun terlihat lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Sehingga banyak yang berspekulasi bahwa merah itu didapat dari darah sang murid sendiri.

.

.

.  
Suara berisik yang dikeluarkan oleh teko besi, membuat sang pria yang sejak tadi menunggu air panas segera mematikan kompor. Dituangnya perlahan air panas itu kedalam cangkir, lalu setelah diaduk rata. Sang pria membawa kopi buatannya meninggalkan dapur minimalis miliknya.

Menyimpannya diatas meja teras rumah, disana sudah tersaji beberapa potong kue cokelat pada piring kecil. Meraih tumpukan kertas diatas kursi, sang pria pun mendudukan diri disana. Sebuah kacamata baca bertengger manis pada hidung mancungnya. Sang pria yang rupanya guru dari sekolah XoXo pun melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya, yaitu memeriksa hasil ulangan anak didiknya.

"Jangan bersembunyi" ujarnya, dengan tiba-tiba sesaat setelah ia memulai pekerjaannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, masih belum mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari tumpukan lembar jawaban.

"..."

Tidak juga kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, akhirnya sang pria pun mengalihkan tatapannya untuk menatap sesosok pemuda yang berdiri dipojok kamarnya. Jika saja matanya tidak jeli, mungkin ia tidak akan menyadari kehadiran sosok tersebut.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya, sebelah tangannya menganyun pelan, meminta sosok tersebut untuk mendatanginya.

"Hentikan" kata sosok tersebut, datar, namun sang pria mampu mendengar nada putus asa sosok tersebut.

"Apa yang harus dihentikan?" tanyanya, cukup bingung juga secara tiba-tiba anak itu mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Aku mohon hentikan" ulang sosok itu, semakin tidak dimengerti sang pria.

"Iya, tapi apa yang harus dihentikan?" sang pria mengangkat sebelah halisnya, menunjukkan jika dirinya memanglah tidak paham maksud dari ucapannya.

"Chanyeol" panggilnya, "Katakan pada mereka untuk menghentikannya" jelas sosok itu, masih berdiri mematung dipojok kamar dekat lemari pakaiannya.

Memijat pangkal hidungnya, sang pria yang rupanya Park Chanyeol mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak akan paham ucapanmu, jika kau hanya mengatakan hal itu, Baek" ujarnya, lembut. "Apa yang harus dihentikan?" ulangnya, bertanya.

"Selama ini kau diam saja? Kenapa tidak menjelaskannya pada mereka?" sentakan Baekhyun cukup mengejutkan Chanyeol. "Kau benar-benar tidak memperdulikan diriku? Kau tidak perduli padaku lagi, Yeol" bisiknya, sedikit terisak. Melihat itu segera saja Chanyeol berlari menghampiri sosok mungil itu, dan saat akan memeluknya, ia sadar jika dunia mereka sudahlah berbeda.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Yeol? Kenapa kau tidak membungkam mulut mereka? Aku tidaklah semengerikan itu. Tidak , Yeol" rancauan itu, sungguh menyakiti hati Chanyeol. Sekarang ia paham maksud dari ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"Maafkan aku" bisiknya, merasa bersalah.

"Aku sungguh marah saat mereka mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak mengenai diriku. Apa aku begitu mengerikan? Apa kematianku sungguhlah mengerikan?" lanjutnya, kali ini disertai sorot tajam. "Aku tidaklah tenang jika gosip itu terus tersebar" ujarnya.

Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya, saat seperti ini ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk tubuh ringkih itu, untuk menenangkan diri kekasihnya.

"Yeol, kau masih menyayangiku, bukan?" tanya Baekhyun, mengikis jarak keduanya. Kedua tangan pucatnya menangkup lembut rahang tegas kekasih hatinya.

"Tentu saja, Baek. Meski kau sudah tiada, percayalah hatiku masih untukmu" sahut Chanyeol, merasakan getaran lembut jantungnya yang bertalu. Meski ia tidak bisa menyentuh raga Baekhyun, namun entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan sentuhan pemuda mungil itu padanya.

"Jelaskan pada mereka, jika aku tidaklah seburuk itu. Aku menganggu mereka, karena aku marah dengan apa yang mereka katakan mengenaiku" jelasnya, mengecup lembut bibir yang menjadi favoritenya ketika mereka masih bersama dulu. "Aku ingin hidupku tenang, tanpa ada gosip buruk mengenaiku" lanjutnya, kembali mendaratkan bibir pucat dan dinginnya pada bibir didepannya.

Chanyeol gemas sebenarnya, ia sangat ingin mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Juga melayangkan kecupan-kecupan miliknya diatas kulit lembut tersebut. Amat disayangkan keadaan mereka yang sudah berbeda dunia, menghambat keinginannya.

"Jika aku melakukan itu, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi? Kau ingin meninggalkanku?" sergahnya, menyorot tajam manik sipit didepannya. "Aku tidak ingin kau pergi, Baek. Tetaplah disini bersamaku" pintanya, egois.

Baekhyun melepaskan dekapan tangannya dari wajah tampan tersebut, sorot matanya menunjukkan kekecewaan. "Kau tidak bisa bersikap egois seperti ini, Yeol. Menjadi arwah gentayangan tidaklah menyenangkan. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini" bisiknya, melangkah mundur. "Jika kau benar menyayangiku, kau akan melakukan apa yang aku inginkan" sambungnya, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol.

"Aku bahkan nyaris gila karenamu saat itu" bisik Chanyeol, menangkup wajahnya. "Aku benar-benar akan gila" rancaunya, sedikit terisak sedih.

.

.

.

"Park-sshi" sebuah panggilan bernada sopan, menghentikan langkah Chanyeol sejenak. Dibelakangnya ada sesosok pemuda seumuran dengannya yang juga seorang guru, berjalan menghampirinya. "Saya perhatikan anda terlihat tidak bersemangat? Apa anda sedang kurang sehat?" tanyanya, menjulurkan tangan kecilnya untuk menyentuh kening indah itu.

"Tidak, Luhan-sshi. Saya baik-baik saja" sahutnya, mata bulatnya sedikit melirik kebelakang, dimana sesosok tak kasat mata tengah berdiri memandang tajam dirinya.

'Baekhyun' bisiknya, dalam hati. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menghampiri sosok itu, namun saat akan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, sosok itu sudah lenyap begitu saja.

"Sepertinya dia masih marah" gumamnya, tanpa sadar. Sehingga membuat Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"Siapa yang anda maksud, Park-sshi?" tanyanya, sedikit memalingkan wajahnya kebelakangan guna melihat siapa gerangan yang dimaksud guru tampan didepannya.

"Ah, tidak ada" elaknya, ia sedikit meruntuki diri dikarenakan mengucapkan kalimat yang aneh. "Maaf Luhan-sshi, saya pamit undur. Anak didik saya sudah menunggu dikelas" setelah membungkuk sedikit, Chanyeol pun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan yang tersenyum jenaka memperhatikan punggung lebarnya.

"Kau sangat tampan, Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa begitu sulit mendekatimu?" gumamnya, sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Menggidikkan bahunya pelan, ia pun ikut berlalu meninggalkan temoat tersebut. Ia merupakan guru dibidang seni. Dan hari ini jadwal praktek untuk para muridnya. Ia sangat tidak sabar menyalurkan ilmunya pada mereka.

Tanpa ia sadari sesosok pemuda mungil keluar dari balik dinding, manik sipitnya menyorot tajam pada punggung tersebut. Memberenggut kesal. Ia pun melihat ada bangku kayu yang sengaja diletakkan dipinggir lorong, niat jahilnya pun muncul. Dengan sedikit menggerakkan jarinya, kursi itu bergerak dan menabrak kaki Guru keturunan China tersebut. Suara erangan kesakitan menjadi lagu menyenangkan untuknya. Tanpa memperdulikan kondisi korbannya. Sosok itu pun menghilang begitu saja.

"Luhan-sshi" seru penjaga sekolah yang rupanya sedang mengecek keadaan sekolah. Lekas saja pria berumur 40-n itu menghampiri sang guru yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jiwon-sshi, kursi secara tiba-tiba menghantam saya" terang Luhan, mendudukkan diri diatas kursi yang tadi menabrak kakinya.

"Astaga! Kaki anda memar" pekik Jiwon, begitu melihat kondisi kaki sang guru. "Sepertinya makhluk itu sedang ada disini. Lebih baik kita ke UKS saja, Luhan-sshi"  
ajaknya.

Luhan mengerutkan halisnya penuh tanya, "Makhluk itu? Apa yang sedang anda bicarakan?" tanyanya, mengejutkan Jiwon. Dan Luhan semakin mengerutkan kedua halisnya begitu mendapati keterdiaman pria tersebut.

"Lupakan saja. Saya juga tidak begitu mengetahui mengenai hal itu" jawaban bernada lirih dan penuh ketakutan itu, benar-benar membuat Luhan penuh bingungan. Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya mampu menahan rasa ingin tahunya dalam hati.

' Ada apa sebenarnya? ' tanyanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

_ TBC _


End file.
